


Supernatural vid, Angel Dynasty

by theanonsisters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonsisters/pseuds/theanonsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN crack, the angels of Supernatural Dynasty style aka Chuck Has More Relatives Getting Out Of Jail Than Blake Carrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural vid, Angel Dynasty




End file.
